The Hidden Truth
by RedInuHanyou
Summary: This is my first fic ever so it may be a bit rough around the edges but bear with me. Its an InuKag fic and its about their budding relationship and about defeating Naraku. More Info in Intro.
1. Default Chapter

Ok! So this is my first Fic ever so bear with me. I have loved Inuyasha for sooooo long and I really like reading Inu Fan-Fic so I decided, since I enjoy writing, that I would try writing my own Fic. I am a HUGE fan of Inu/Kag Fics so this will most definitely be one. Also, I HATE Kikyo, there are no words that can express how much I loath her, so if she is even in this Fic more than the first paragraph then she will be the bad guy. The pairings this Fic will include are: Inu/Kag San/Mir Rin/Sess. This story takes place mainly in Feudal Japan and is mostly about Inuyasha and Kagome's budding relationship, and killing Naraku of course! Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Introduction  
  
The leaves rustled as Kagome looked through the trees at Inuyasha in Kikyo's grasp. Silent tears were running down her cheeks as she heard what they were saying.  
  
"I'll always protect you Kikyo!"  
  
That was all Kagome could take, she streaked across the forest running for the well. Only then did Inuyasha smell the salt from her tears and catch a whiff of that scent that he has grown to love so much.  
  
'I have wasted the last hour crying, and I will not waste anymore!' Kagome thought to herself, 'He isn't worth it! He doesn't deserve my love' with that last thought she broke down in tears again. "Why Inuyasha? WHY?!" She yelled before she collapsed on her bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
As soon as he smelled her he knew that he had screwed up. He heard her feet swiftly running toward the well and the salty scent was getting stronger. He quickly broke away from Kikyo but not before he whispered in her ear, "I have only promised to protect you because I believe I owe you something. Nothing more. I no longer love you Kikyo." And with that he followed Kagome to the well.  
  
When he appeared on the other side he didn't need his nose to follow Kagome, the splatters of teardrops on the floor were hint enough. He left the well house and jumped into the tree next to her window. "Damn" he muttered to himself when the window was locked. But he quickly withdrew from the window when he saw her lying on her bed, head buried in her pillow.  
  
He sat there waiting, for an hour he just sat there watching. Eventually he started to dose but was suddenly awoken by Kagome jerking up and sitting upright on her bed. "Why Inuyasha? WHY?!" he heard her yell. He felt his stomach lurch as she collapsed on her bed. 'She's right' he thought to himself, 'Why can't I just tell her how I feel?'  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. She picked up her clock, it read 7:30. She stumbled out of bed and went to open the door when she heard people talking downstairs.  
  
After I saw Kagome fall asleep I decided to go into her house and speak with her mother. I think she is the only on that can help me tell Kag how I feel. (A/N:I KNOW!!! ducks flying tomato totally OOC but its my Fic so blah!)  
  
"I want to tell her I love her." Kagome heard Inuyasha say. With that she ran down the stairs and yelled "I love you to Inuyasha!" She jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug of his life. He pried her of himself and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until he pulled her into him and kissed her. He licked her lips for entrance that she granted without a second thought. They just stood there kissing until they had to come up for air. Mrs. Higurashi just stood there with a huge smile on her face.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away from each other, Kagome stepped back and put a finger to her swollen lips, "My first kiss." She muttered to herself, "I'm happy it was with you Inuyasha." "I'm happy to." Inuyasha replied, "I love you." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ok! That was the Intro! I hope you like it, it's my first Fic but I have read Fan-Fic for a long time and really enjoy writing. Please review...I don't mind flames either...all the more reason to be evil!MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Flip 


	2. Chapter 1Telling the Gang

WOOHOO! Chapter 1! Oh and I for got the disclaimer in the intro so here it is...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but a girl can dream!  
  
Ok so I got my first review and I was quite happy about it! Even though I don't know what LMOA means I'll live. Also, in the intro I said that I hated Kikyo, which I do but I decided that if she is in the story she would end up being a good guy for all those Kikyo lovers out there. One last thing before I start the chapter, I'm a sucker for romance so there will be lots of fluff. Ok, on with the chapter! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
It was the happiest moment of her life. Kagome just stood there staring like an idiot, but she didn't care. If you took one look at her eyes you would know she was in love. Her eyes showed more emotion than she could express with words. And Inuyasha was staring right back. There was practically a visible connection between them. Their love was so pure the air was thick with it.  
  
"Are either of you hungry?" Ms. Higurashi asked, breaking the silence. "Yes!" Kagome cried, realizing what she had done she blushed and turned away from Inuyasha. Ms. Higurashi laughed and went into the kitchen to prepare some food. "How does Ramen sound?" she called from the kitchen. "YEA! RAMEN!" Inuyasha exclaimed, sounding a lot like Shippo, this time it was his turn to blush. Kagome laughed and took Inuyasha's hand, leading him into the kitchen.  
  
An hour later, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to the well house. "What should we tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo? How will they react?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Well there will definitely be some 'I told you so's' from Sango and Miroku since they really have told us so. But otherwise I think they will be happy for us." Inuyasha replied. "I hope so." Kagome said and jumped into the well. Inuyasha gave Kagome time to get out of the way before jumping in himself.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the village hand in hand when Shippo came running towards him. He was about to pounce on Kagome when he noticed her and Inuyasha were holding hands. "Ew!" Shippo exclaimed, "Why are you holding hands?" at this moment Sango and Miroku walked up with smug looks on their faces, telling the new couple that Inuyasha's prediction would surely come true.  
  
"Well Shippo, Miroku started to explain, "When a man and women decide..." but he was cut of by several fists ramming into the back of his head. "I don't think you should explain the birds and the bees to Shippo." Sango said, accenting the you.  
  
"Well if I can't explain it to Shippo then I will point out the fact that we were correct all along and that these two really did love eachother." Miroku said matter-of-factly. "Its true, we were right all along." Sango said, seeming very proud of her-self. "Feh" was the only reply they got from Inuyasha and surprisingly from Kagome as well.  
  
In his castle Naraku was looking through Kanna's mirror and watching this all happen. "Finally." He said to himself, "A sufficient weakness, Inuyasha will surely do anything for Kagome now, who even more of his weak spot then ever. This new information will help me greatly." Naraku finished, with a grin on his face.  
  
Regaining his composure he called to Kagura, "Summon all of my poisonous insects and send them to spy on Inuyasha." Naraku demanded coolly. "Why don't you ever do anything yourself?!" Kagura asked, thoroughly annoyed with having to do all the menial tasks. "You must remember, Kagura, I hold you heart in my hand, one squeeze will cause you great pain." Naraku said, keeping his cool. It infuriated Kagura, the way he responded to her disobedient remarks, just brushing them off with a threat. 'I will escape, one day.' Kagura thought to herself. So, Naraku is in the story now. Did you really think this was going to be a purely romance fic. You must remember, a little violence is good for the soul. Naturally there will be fight scenes so don't worry. Also, I cant decide whether I want to write a lemon or not, tell me what you think. Ciao! 


	3. Chapter 2 Kouga

On to chapter 2! I've gotten 3 reviews so far, and they have all been good...so since this is my first story I'm surprised and happy. Anyway...I need a good idea for Naraku's first EVIL plan so review with some ideas! Also, in the next chapter I'm going to start responding to reviews from the last chapter so if you review you get your name in the Fic. I will always give credit to someone if they give me an idea so don't be afraid to give ideas, also I'm looking for an editor for me to send each chapter to before I post it. And lastly, check out my web site which also has my Fic in it and all my contact info...and now...on with the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- The group headed back to Kaede's hut in high spirits. They were chatting merrily about the perfect weather and beautiful skies. Kagome and Inuyasha were holding hands during the whole walk, silently telling eachother how happy each was.  
  
When they walked into Kaede's hut she knew instantly what had happened. "Well, it's about time you two stopped being so stupid." Kaede remarked coolly. "Not you too?" Kagome pleaded. "Hush child, I was kidding." Kaede said, and smiled.  
  
They all laughed and sat down, staring at the simmering pot on the floor expectantly. "Food will be ready in ten minutes." Kaede said, seeing their faces. They all went outside to wait, but when Kaede called them back in, Inuyasha held Kagome back, "We need to talk privately after lunch." Kagome nodded and they walked inside.  
  
After lunch Kagome and Inuyasha told the others they were going for a walk. They set off towards the forest, so they would not be overheard. "I have some things to explain to you about demon customs." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Ok, but before you start let me tell you the things I already know: I know demons mate for life, and that they make their bond permanent by simultaneously biting eachother on the nape of the neck during...well...uh...erm..." Kagome trailed off, but Inuyasha understood. "Well that means you only need to know one more thing, when a demon confesses their love to another, and that persons loves them back, a bond is created and it is considered courting. I don't know if you noticed, but since I told you I loved you yesterday, you have had two tiny red slashes in the place where I would mark you if we mate. Those slashes are my mark and signify the courting." Inuyasha explained. "Also, when a demon is courting someone, that person takes on a little bit of their smell, not as much as the person would if they mated but a little bit. Which probably means we will be getting a visit from Kouga soon." As if waiting for Inuyasha to say that, they saw a tornado of dust coming towards them, fast.  
  
Within seconds Kouga was there, leering at Inuyasha. "Why does she smell like you dog-boy?" Kouga asked angrily. "I think you know why." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. "But to be courting someone that person has to confess their love, and mean it." Kouga said, looking bewildered. "I know." said Inuyasha, his grin widening. "I'm sorry Kouga but I just don't feel the same way about you, I love Inuyasha." Kagome cut in.  
  
Inuyasha's smile seemed to be filling his face. He pulled Kagome to him and she relaxed in is grip. Kouga was glaring so hard, he looked ready to kill, "Courting doesn't mean anything!" Kouga spat, "If I mark her first, then she's mine!" He hissed. "I would watch your back if I were you." He said, and then sped off.  
  
Inuyasha's smile was wiped off his face, and Kagome was shivering with fright. "I didn't think he would turn that nasty." Kagome practically whispered. "It's ok" Inuyasha said in a soothing voice, "I'll protect you."  
  
They headed back to the hut in silence. Both contemplating telling the other's about Kouga's threat. When they were about a minute away from the hut, Kagome spoke up, "We should tell Sango and Miroku about Kouga, that way they will be ready for an attack next time we see him." She said, "And we really do have to start searching for the jewel again, its almost been a week, with the rest we took, then me going home after..." Kagome stopped, the memory still pained her. Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes and turned to console her. "I wont go back to Kikyo, if that's what you were thinking." He said. "I know." She cried, "but I can't help it. I worry that she will come back one day and take you to hell with her." Kagome said, letting her tears flow freely. "I will not go to hell with Kikyo, and I will not leave you for her. I've realized that a persons first love prepares them for their true love. Kikyo was my first love, and you are my true love." Inuyasha remarked, in serious tone. But he was smiling down at her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." She whispered, and threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. He returned the kiss with equal passion, and they only parted to breath. When they finished kissing Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and they set off towards Kaede's. "We will tell Sango and Miroku about Kouga." Inuyasha said, and after that they walked in blissful silence. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Ok, so Kouga is in the story now. And don't worry, he wont capture or rape Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't like that one bit! And we wouldn't want to anger out cute little hanyou now would we? Anyway...I will try to update faster next time but you all know what finals are like. Please R&R! Ciao! 


End file.
